The Legendary Super Saiyan's Legacy
by CathAstrophik
Summary: Sequel to The Legendary Super Saiyan's Pride. Celera, the daughter of Kori and of the Saiyan monster Broly, arrived on Earth to discover the cruel intentions of the Dr. Gero's androids. She meets Gohan, son of Kakarott and Trunks, a lonely half Saiyan boy ready to fight for the future of his planet. How will Celera and Trunks's relationship evolve? PS: I LOVE REVIEWS.
1. The Past

She used to look at her mother do everything for her and she liked it, for she felt safe with her. The small planet she was living on was quite and the population was friendly and gentle. Her mother was so strong and she established both of their lives on this small, green planet with orange and pink skies. Their house was in a very vast land with lush fields and beautiful and colourful flowers. The little girl that she was grew up to be the spitting image of her mother: she had long black hair, dark eyes and a strong, lean body, proving her Saiyan heritage. The strength she inherited from her mother, both physical and mental, she worked on everyday while she trained with her senior. She was only a young adolescent girl, but she knew a very deep and dark power was boiling inside of her. She was happy living with her loving mother and she tried to be the best kid possible. After all, her mother saved both their lives and she had to live up to that. Her mother trained her in the arts of different martial arts and the little girl and now grown into a twelve-year-old girl, she found her strength and the courage to express it. After a good day of training, her mother would groom her hair and they would wash in the river nearby while laughing and talking. That's how the days went by with her mother, the woman she so desperately revered. That's how they went to sleep that night. She went into her own bed and her mother wished her goodnight and closed the bedroom door gently, leaving only a small crack of light so her daughter would know that she was always there for her. Her sleep was easy and effortless.

There was a loud crash in the middle of the night and she woke up, looking around to see if it was her mother who caused the noise drama in the small house. It seemed liked the lights of the house were struck down, so the young woman rose up and crawled outside of her room trying to trace her mother's energy. She was keeping hers low and she exited her bedroom slowly, looking around for any sign of danger. It was complete darkness in the house and she walked down the stairs slowly, crouching on the ground silence. She could hear screaming outside and she recognized her mother's voice from the open window in the kitchen. "_How_ did you find me?" she heard her mother speak. Was someone looking for her, or for both of them? What in the world was going on to her mother? The young woman pushed back her long black locks and tried to analyse the power levels of the people her mother was talking to. There were two of them, that she knew well, but their power levels were unreadable and almost untraceable. They were also suppressing their powers. This alarmed her and she crouched lower to the ground and kept moving forward, towards the small kitchen, where her mother cooked her meals with love. Her bare feet were now up against the kitchen wall, near the window where the conversation between her mother and a man could be heard.

"It's been such a _long_ time since we last saw each other, Kori, I thought that perhaps we could pay you a little visit, for old times sake. You sly vixen, you have been hiding for so long… It took me forever to trace your steps into this wide universe… But now that we found you, there is _something_ we want from you." Who that the other person the man was referring to? She frowned and looked around to see if there was anything she could alert her mother with of her presence.

"What else can you take away from me, Paragus? I don't have anything that might interest you in the slightest… And you **better not** be talking about my legacy, you old monkey." She said, venom escaping her mother's mouth. The man called Paragus started laughing very strangely. He only spoke a few little words, but the fear in her mother's heart appeared slowly. "_His_ legacy." These simple words made her mother tremble in fear for she knew the man Paragus was referring to, after all. The young woman could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she realized that they were talking about her. What did those men want with her, a child with only common fighting abilities?

"Where is my son's offspring? _Where is the boy?!_ I can't feel his power level at all… you must be hiding him, for you are so great at it!" Paragus said, apparently very angry now. The young woman decided to look up the window to see what was happening and she saw her mother's hand flying in the air, hitting Paragus's gut so violently the ground shook and lightning was heard. She gasped as Paragus's body fell on the ground, not moving. The older man was in obvious pain and blood flowed through his mouth, falling on the ground. Her mother had used her immense power to stop the assailant from getting to her family, just as she had taught her daughter to protect her cherished things in life. Her daughter smiled as her mother racked the older man with a series of kicks and jabs.

"That was to make sure you understood me, old fool. Now get out of this planet immediately, before I kill you." Kori said to Paragus, her fists high in the air and so was her spirit. Her mother was strong and proud, just as any Saiyan would be of its lineage. She had learnt the same skills as her mother, of course, as the Saiyan rite of passage to adulthood. She could feel her mother's powers, her inhuman strength flowing in her veins and she was proud of it. She also wondered what boy they were taking about. Did she have a sibling she wasn't aware of? The young woman snapped. They were talking about her! "He's coming Kori. I suggest you do what I tell you before things get really serious." Her mother screamed out in pure rage.

"_You have brought this __**monster**__ here?_ How dare you, you son of a bitch!" said her mother, giving one last punch to Paragus, sending the man across the field, down in the dirt. Her mother knew that she was hiding in the kitchen, supressing her energy to stay unrevealed. The young woman crawled on the ground, heading towards the back door, wanting to take a closer look to her mother's fighting. The older woman was now a little bit out of breath, but she was in perfect fighting condition. Her black hair was tied back, letting her powerful eyes shine in the young moonlight. Her daughter was the spitting image of her mother, except for her eyes: hers were black, shining in the dim light with Saiyan pride. It was a full moon, but her mother had cut off her tail at birth.

She later learned in life that once a Saiyan looked at the moon while it was full, it became a terrible monster. That seemed to have scared her mother enough to take the painful decision to cut her daughter's tail off. Her mother saw her through the door glass and she smiled. She was about to wave back at her, but a sudden tremor shook the house so violently she fell on the ground, stunned. When she rose up, she opened the door and ran to her mother, who also fell on the ground, her leg wounded in the process. "Mother, are you able to stand up?" she asked.

"Of course." Was all she replied. She was looking in the distance, deep in thoughts. She had never saw her mother in such a state of mind: she was beyond scared and this frightened the young woman. The deep clouds of dirt and sand blinded their views of what had happened. Soon enough, they saw in the horizon a small, round and white spaceship, much like the one her mother possessed. The hatch had been opened and something escaped from its insides. Her mother gasped and her daughter grabbed her arm, pulling her away slowly. A huge being came out of the space pod, like a giant. His arms were strong and his stature was impressive, even for a man. His chest was broad and his neck was bulging with muscles. He was truly a physical menace. The young woman dared to look upwards and saw what she feared the most: a pair of deadly, black eyes that resembled hers. She noticed his harsh and violent expression was directed towards her mother, who was now standing taller in front of this being.

"I found you, Kori." He said as a whisper. Saiyan hearing was developed enough to hear whispers a mile away and his voice was so deep and menacing it sent shivers up both their spines. The young woman could see the older man called Paragus walking towards them, injured by her mother's hits, his arms rendered useless. The walking of the mystical giant was now faster and her mother put an arm before her young daughter, pushing her aback. "Fly away as fast as you can and take the space pod." She said to her. "I can't leave you here with that thing, mother! Come with me, please!" She tried to pull her mother's arm to her side, but she refused, snapping it away. "Please, leave!" she said, pushing her daughter harder this time, meaning her words.

"Who is this, Kori? Some useless being you're desperately trying to save from me?" Her mother did not reply. Instead, she insisted her daughter pressing on towards the back shed where she hid the space pod, years ago, when she arrived on this planet. The man raised one hand and smiled evilly. "That's a no no, I think!" he sent the most intense energy wave the young woman had ever seen towards her destination and the shed exploded in a violent black, along with her escape plan. Both women turned back at the monster in front of them, the mother grabbing her child's arm, pulling her towards her.

"Kori, I will not kill you right away for the fun of taking your head off of your body would send too much pleasure to my limbs. Now, hand me my son before I destroy this planet." He said, venom escaping his mouth. Paragus had now joined the three of them, his head bleeding a little. "Broly, do not look farther for a boy, for there is none here. Only these two pathetic beings are on these lands." Broly growled in anger, sending a chill down the young woman's back. Kori smiled and chuckled.

"Old man, I didn't think you were this smart. Of course there is no boy here that your son fathered. Only she and I live here. I'm sorry to disappoint you to say I did not produce a male heir out of your blood, Broly. Instead, you have given to this world a beautiful, powerful, deadly daughter. Fortunately for you, she's standing right here." She said. The young woman's heart stopped. This being, this monster that her mother feared with such a passion was her father? She looked back to her genitor's eyes and it seemed that Broly was also looking right back at her, angry beyond words.

"Impossible… _You witch!_ That's impossible! She's **useless**, meaningless to me! Her power level is so ridiculously small…! She's pathetic beyond belief, what tells you that I am…? She can't be the child I am searching for!" he said out loud, speaking to himself, his hands now gripping his head. The young woman did not want this monster to see her tears. Instead, she laughed and looked at her mother. Paragus growled and Broly snapped his expression towards them.

"He's right, mother. This _cannot _be my father. Look at him, unable to control his anger. He's worthless. He means nothing to me." Broly trembled in rage as his daughter marched towards him, her eyes set on his. She stopped right in front of the man and crossed her arms, her chin in the air. "I am not a boy, that you are right. I am far better than any boy you will father and I have more worth than any other Saiyan men here!" She said, showing him her teeth, growling. All she could here was Paragus's laugh as Broly stayed silent, in a trance. "Well, she surely has her mother's attitude. But that won't last for long…" He said, grabbing the young woman's arm. She snapped it back and punched her grandfather in the face so hard she heard the bones in his nose crack, making the man cough out blood.

"Do not touch me!" She said, sending an energy wave towards her paternal grandfather, pushing the man back into the ground, yelping in pain. Broly, her father, was still in a trance of shock and wasn't moving. She quickly turned around and ran to her mother, who seemed to be also in shock, but she managed to mumble something about darkness inside of Broly's heart, which she did not bother to understand. Suddenly, a loud scream was heard that put both women on the ground. Broly had escaped his shock and powered up so quickly Kori had to protect her daughter from debris caused by this sudden tremor. It was a scream one could only hear once in its life: it was so deranged, so powerful, so deadly. The young woman was pushed down to the ground by her mother's powerful arms and felt the energy of her senile father running through her fingers as she touched the ground. His energy was so pure, yet so uncontrolled it nearly made her cry in fear. She feared he would come to get her and make her suffer. She was also scared for her dear mother, whom she thought her father would take revenge on. She had to do something. She could suddenly feel the power her mother possessed being taken out of her body, meaning she was about to fight.

"Mother, don't fight without me!" she pleaded to her mother. The older woman let the young girl out of her grasp to stand up behind her. "Listen to me. There is one way, only one way out of here and that is to use one of their space pods to escape. You will fly to one of these and escape this planet." The young woman gasped, but her mother reassured her with a smile.

"Don't worry! I'll escape with the other one. Trust your mother, darling." The girl nodded and she flew towards one of the pods, but was violently grabbed by a powerful hand and rushed into the ground with a loud thump. Her senses were affected for a couple of seconds and she found herself facing the most dangerous man in this galaxy, inches away from his face. "Where do you think you're going, little girl?" he said, an evil grin pressed on his lips. She gasped as he grabbed her throat, pulling her away from the ground. Her mother was now running towards her, but Broly had pushed her back with a destructive energy wave, sending the woman into the house, destroying it in the process. "Mother…!" She was stopped by Broly's grasp getting stronger on her delicate throat, making the young woman grab her father's arm, trying to push him away.

"Struggle all you want, little bug. You can't escape." She knew she wouldn't last long at this rate. She had to do something to get herself out of this mess of else it would be the end of her. Deep down inside her heart, she knew she had the same violent energy as her genitor and she looked deeply inside herself to find that last hope. She could only thing about her mother, her crying mother, in pain, her head under Broly's feet. He was going to kill her and not even regret it. Power surged through her body from the anger this man was making her experience. She could feel the jolt of the same energy her father had displayed running in her veins. She grabbed Broly enormous arm much harder this time, making him grunt in anger. "Little vermin!" She felt it snap inside of her and she let it all go in one distinct scream, her anger exploding in one single shot, making everything around her trembling.

When she opened her eyes, she was no longer in Broly's gasp and was standing firmly on the ground, her father inches away from her, smiling. "Well, you're not so pathetic after all. Looks like you inherited your strength from me, after all. I want to see more!" he said, punching her guts, making her fall on her knees in pain. She could only hear her mother's screams behind her. She was running towards them. "Let her go, Broly! You saw everything you wanted to see, now leave her be! She has done nothing wrong! I was the one who caused you all this pain. Take it all on me, not on her…" she said, quickly grabbing her mate's arm in despair. He only laughed at her.

"Kori, you stupid woman. Do you honestly think I would fight you in the state you're in? You lost every shred of power you once possessed. Even this little girl could defeat you in battle." He said, laughing, while his daughter was lying on the ground, stunned. Her mother cried but stayed on her feet. "You want to fight, Broly? I'll give you everything I have. You will not regret any of it, for all the years you spent trying to find me and to gut me alive." She grabbed his arm, immobilizing him for the shortest moment. "Get up! Now's your chance! Please, find Kakarott and never mention this to any one but him! Get out of here!" she screamed to her daughter. Broly caught interest in what Kori had said and his hands began to tremble out of fury. "Kakarott… KAKAROTT!" She quickly listened to her mother and ran in the opposite direction, towards the space pod her grandfather used, in the fields. She cried because she knew her mother wouldn't make it out alive. She continued running and she could see in the distance the small, white, metallic space ball in the soil of her lands. She was about to jump into the space pod when she was abruptly stopped by Paragus, who was standing right in front of his, his leg now bleeding.

"I suggest you do not leave. You'll have to kill me if you want to use this." He said, unfolding his arms, blocking the young woman's way. She smiled and put her hand in the air, inches away from his face. "Move it, you fool." She sent a blast so intense towards her grandfather this one fell to the ground, wounded. She quickly stepped inside the space pods, but was stopped once again by all the buttons and screens inside the machine. She gasped as she saw her father now flying at the speed of light towards her, her mother on his tail. She pressed the first button she saw and the shuttle quickly moved, sending her into the air at a very fast pace. She was now heading into space, her father still tailing her. He quickly moved towards the space pod and she screamed when she saw his face through the space pod glass. She was now directly facing him. He wasn't smiling. He wasn't even remotely furious. He only said to her something she would never forget. "I'll find you again, Celera!" He said, while laughing maniacally, his face distorted with anger and agony. The space pod escaped the planet's atmosphere and she looked back to see her mother's pod escape too, but she saw nothing. Warm tears rolled down her cheeks as she saw, moments later, her whole world end with her planet's destruction. She turned back and closed her eyes, dreaming of her mother and herself seeing each other one last time. Her destination she did not know. Her mother's last words to her were to find this man, called Kakarott. She would obey her mother's last wishes.


	2. The Contact

Gohan was starring at the sky when Trunks joined with him, on that warm summer day. They had just finished their training session and the young, purple haired half Saiyan was exhausted and let his body rest on the ground, next to his mentor. Gohan's pitch-black hair was gently pushed back by the wind and he also let his back touch the ground, closing his eyes. "You know, Trunks, we must enjoy days like today. This kind of day, with a beautiful blue sky and warm sunlight can only give us more strength." Said Gohan. Trunks nodded and sighed. "I wish we could beat them already, so we could begin our lives already…" he said to Gohan. Gohan rose up and nudged Trunks on the head, making the young man wince in pain.

"Stop thinking like that! These androids are maybe not human, but they're not indestructible! Someday, we'll show them whose boss and that's a promise! There will be no more killing, no more senseless destruction, no more pain and tears. Someday, the Earth will once again be at peace." He said, making Trunks smile cheaply. "I hope you're right Gohan." He said, rise up also. They both elevated in the air and flew towards the city, where Trunks mother and he lived and where Gohan was sleeping while training the young man to fight and to defend what was important to him. They could smell Bulma's cooking miles away and they decided to hurry up the pace, for their stomachs were lamenting cries of hunger. When they arrived on the door step, they were greeted by a middle aged blue haired woman. Trunks smiled as his mother opened the door house to him.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are not dead, you know. You've been gone for hours, Trunks, how about calling me next time to you decide to train that long? And you Gohan, my friend, are getting to be a bad influence on my son." She said, a smirk on her face. That was the way Bulma was: fiery, hot-tempered, borderline violent with her words but always loving in the end. She had cooked her son's favourite meal, which were spicy rice and tuna patties. Gohan never really said no to anything Bulma cooked and always had his face full of food, just like his late father, Goku. The three of them sat down at the kitchen table and started eating. Actually, Bulma _ate_ and the half Saiyans literally _shoved _the food down their throats without breathing. They talked about the news on android activities and how they had destroyed another city today, leaving only a few hundred people alive at most. This seemed to infuriate the Saiyans, which seemed to possess very strong emotions concerning death of innocent people. Bulma always thought that hers and Vegeta's son and Goku's son, being half Saiyans, felt this compassion towards mankind, for they also had human genes and that this strong sense of justice and respect for human life made them even stronger warriors. Suddenly, her thoughts were broken off by a loud tremor and she fell off her chair, her son grabbing her arm.

"Mom, are you okay?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah, I'm just fine, sweetie. Gohan, what was that?" she asked the black haired Saiyan. Gohan frowned and looked at her silently. "I have no idea, but we better check it out before it turns sour around here." He said, leaving the house, followed by Trunks and a shocked Bulma. "Something's definitely wrong." Said Gohan, pointing at the woods behind Bulma's house. There had seemed to be smoke meters away from them, deep inside the small woods. Gohan stepped forward, indicating he was going in the forest to inspect the situation.

"Are you going out of your mind, Gohan, for Lord's sake! Look at this scene and tell me you're joking! What will Trunks and I do if you get attacked or worst, killed? And foremost, what do we do with Chi-Chi if you die?!" screamed Bulma, which made Gohan laugh a little. Thinking of his mother was always what helped him endure his father's death. "Don't worry about me, Bulma. And please don't call my mom about this." He said while running into the woods, tailed by the young Trunks. Bulma angrily nodded her head and turned back, entered the house and closed the door behind her while checking outside just to make sure her son was safe.

Gohan and Trunks ran into the woods, but could see the point of impact of the thing that had crashed into the woods. Gohan was certain that it was neither a bomb nor a forest fire. He expected this to be just like when Vegeta landed on Earth, all those years ago, when he was only about six years old. The space pod Vegeta had used made the same noise as this thing that landed in Bulma's lands and it seemed to display the same white smoke too. Gohan was now worried: what if it was a new enemy he had to face alone with Trunks, who barely knew how to focus his energy? Not only did he have the androids to worry about, but now this? His father would have known what to do. If only he hadn't died of this stupid heart virus, he would've been with him right now, at his side, fighting for the future of Earth. He sighed and looked at Trunks, who had also lost his father, the prince Vegeta, at a very young age. Somehow, they were the same.

When they reached the clearing, there was a huge crater and a small, space pod right in the middle of it, just like when Raditz and Vegeta landed on Earth. This seemed to intrigue the young Saiyan, but it seemed like no one was coming out of the space ship. Gohan frowned. He did not like this at all. After all, everything that had come out of these space pods had somewhat wanted to kill him, and that wasn't reassuring at all. Trunks was about to take a step towards the space pod, but Gohan put a hand right in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait, Trunks. This is dangerous. You have no idea what lies inside of this pit." He said, taking a step forward himself. He slowly walked down the crater and the wind blew in his face while the cockpit door opened. Gohan stopped moving and took a fighting stance. He knew this wasn't going to be a walk in the park: this was a Saiyan space ship, after all. When the cockpit hatch finally opened fully, Gohan could barely see what was inside. He carefully approached the pod and his eyes grew wide open with shock. He had been prepared for a Nappa kind of guy coming out of this ball like ship, but instead he had found an unconscious young woman, her eyes closed shut and her black hair blowing in the strong wind. He lowered his defences and turned around to Trunks, who had been waiting at the top of the crater. "Come down, Trunks!" Trunks executed himself and flew down the crater in a hastily motion. When his feet touched the ground, he ran to Gohan and frowned. "What's the meaning of this?" he asked.

"Trunks, take a deep breath." Ordered Gohan. The young Saiyan frowned.

"Why would you want me to-"

"I said take a deep breath." Trunks filled his lungs with air and gasped, letting all the air out at once. He frowned and looked back at Gohan. "Trunks, what does she smell like to you? Don't tell me I'm crazy, I know this sounds really weird and stupid, but I need to know for sure." Said Gohan. Trunks sighed and smiled.

"Gohan, she smells of honey." Gohan knew it. That girl was a Saiyan and there was no doubt about it. His father, while he grew up on Earth, never really understood what were a woman like and what she smelled of, let alone a Saiyan. Gohan had learnt of his Saiyan heritage through Vegeta and this one, although not very friendly towards him, had once told him that female Saiyans smelled like honey, or something along that. The scent was strong enough to pierce through the thick smoke from the impact, meaning this girl was still alive. Gohan was in a very sticky situation: he had found a Saiyan and he wasn't sure if she was really unconscious or waiting for him to approach to slit his throat. He took the chance and walked closer to the pound to discover that this young woman had been truly knocked out from the descent. He pushed opened the pod hatch and grabbed the girl slowly, sliding her body on his wide shoulders. Trunks shook his head.

"Gohan, what are you doing? Don't tell me we are bringing her back to my mother's place! You know how she is! She'll ask questions, investigate on this alien and experiment on her like she's a lab rat!" screamed Trunks to his mentor. Gohan smirked.

"It's funny how you perceive this girl as an alien, for you share the same Saiyan heritage." He said, making Trunks suddenly very uncomfortable. He looked at the delicate young woman resting on Gohan's shoulder. Her face was pale, but her skin seemed to match the colour of the rest of her body. She was wearing torn up clothes and her long black hair was braided very femininely. Her arms and legs seemed strong, as if she had been training for a very long time. Her hands were solid but so frail at the same time. She had long, dark lashes and her mouth was pink. If he could qualify this being, it would be dangerously attractive. He decided to ignore his mentor's comment and followed him back home in silence. When Gohan reached Bulma's door, he knocked and entered the house like nothing had happened. Bulma was waiting near the kitchen with a pan in her hand.

"So, what was that all about? What did you find – AHHHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw the half dead Saiyan girl on Gohan's shoulders.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GOHAN?! _What _is she and _what is she doing in __**my **__house?!_" Gohan sighed and lied the girl down on the futon, making sure her head was comfortably rested and that her body was straight. Bulma was about to hit the alien creature that was lying on her sofa, but instead she decided to ram it on Gohan's head, this one screaming in pain. "Serves you right to bring strangers into my house, Gohan! You're lucky you're Goku's son, 'cause if you weren't, I would have taken out my gun!" she screamed, grabbing her son's arm, pulling him closer to her. Trunks pulled back a little and walked towards Gohan. "Gohan, I think we should tell her."

"_Tell me what, young man?_ Go on, you seem to want to say something to me." Gohan sighed and sat down next to the body of this young woman, who seemed like she was sleeping, after all. "Bulma, this is no ordinary girl. She's a Saiyan, just like us." He said. Bulma wore a puzzled look on her face.

"How do you know she's a Saiyan for sure? I mean, aren't you guys the only ones left in this world?" she asked, suddenly baring a sad expression on her face. Gohan and Trunks knew that both of their father had been the last Saiyans I existence and that they were the last ones who could pass on the genes, for Goku and Vegeta were dead now. "She smells of honey, Bulma. That's what female Saiyans smell to us, males. That's how I knew she's a Saiyan for sure. And look at her: strong body, pitch black hair, powerful energy… she's certainly not human." Said Gohan, also wondering what to do in this kind of situation.

"Do you think she's evil, Gohan?" asked Trunks, now wondering himself.

"I don't know, Trunks. Judging by what I saw of the other Saiyans, I can't be sure. Look at Nappa, Raditz and Vegeta, even. They were all Saiyans from outer space and they were all evil at some point when we fought them, my dad and I. I can't say for sure what she'll do when she wakes up, but one thing is for certain: we must be prepared for anything." He said, closing his eyes. He could feel this young woman's heartbeat beating really fast, her fast pulse making her sweat. She was now wincing a little and her body moving: it looked like she was in pain, in her dreams. He could feel her energy and for what he knew, it was powerful, like all Saiyans. She was a possible threat, but for now, she was sleeping and didn't pose an immediate problem.

"Bulma, can she stay here for a while?" asked Gohan to the older woman. Bulma frowned and looked at her son. Trunks nodded silently and she threw her hands in the air, giving up. "She can stay here as long as she doesn't try to kill me to taste my blood." She said, returning to the kitchen, finishing cleaning the dishes. All night, Gohan and Trunks, though with heavy lids, kept and eye on the stranger sleeping on Bulma's couch. Bulma had to wash off the young woman's body at one point during the night. Gohan had brought the young woman in the bathroom where Bulma prepared a bath for her. Gohan walked back to the living room and lied down on the ground and closed his eyes. Minutes later, Bulma, in tears, escaped the bathroom and sobbed like a child, alarming Gohan. He ran up the stairs and sighed. "What's wrong, Bulma?" he asked, worried.

"Oh my god, Gohan… Her body is covered with scars and open wounds! This poor girl was assaulted! She's a survivor, Gohan; no human girl would have survived such terrible wounds… I'll have to stich everything up later. For now, I'll go clean the blood on the floor and take her out of there. Meet me in the operation room later." She said to Gohan. Bulma, although not a practicing doctor, was a mechanical genius and a biologist by all standard and also knew how to operate, literally. Being the wife of the late Vegeta, she knew how to fix wounds and broken bones. She would apply her techniques on a Saiyan girl she barely knew, which was new to her.

As soon as the unconscious young woman was dressed up in Capsule Corp clothes, Gohan brought the girl behind the house, where Bulma's office stood, closely followed by Trunks. Bulma had stayed up all night to fix the young lady's old wounds. She wondered where she got them, honestly. Who would attack such a pretty, strong and obviously threatening young Saiyan girl? She shook her head and continued to stich the young woman's arms. She had bruises all over her body; Bulma could see the powerful and violent handprints on her skin, like violet tattoos. As soon as she was done, Bulma called Gohan and they brought her to Trunks room, which was given more than willingly by the shy Trunks and was laid down again to sleep. She was now wincing and her face was torn up with pain.

"Trunks, is there anything that helps a Saiyan with the pain?" she asked, sitting down on the chair next to her.

"No, mom, only time and energy heals wounds. But I think her psychological wounds are far more painful than the ones she has on her skin." He said, also sitting down, next to his mother. Gohan had gone to sleep and Bulma was also feeling the restraints of tiredness. She smiled to her son. "Sometimes, I think you're older than fourteen, Trunks. Where did you get that wisdom?" she asked. Trunks responded with a smirk.

"Mom, don't you think she looks pretty?" he asked his mother, which seemed to have taken back Bulma. She did not expect this at all. "Yes, of course, son… of course. But I would worry about her skills more than her looks, Trunks. She might be the most evil thing since Frieza…"

"You know what, mom? I cannot feel that darkness inside of her, right now." He said. Bulma sighed as her son's wisdom surprised her again. She bid him a good night, or what was left, and went to her room to get some well deserved sleep. Trunks stayed there, by the stranger's side, until sunlight. He rose to inspect the Saiyan more closely, since he didn't the chance to do so earlier. He focused his attention on her face, which he found the ivory skin to be very milky and soft. Her nose was slightly pointed and her lips, which were in a pout, were soft pink. Her chin was slightly round and her hair was soft and so dark that when he looked at it, he got lost in it. His purple bangs were now hanging down his face: he was so close to her that his shirt was pulling towards her. His hands were resting on the bedside and his eyes were now focused on hers. He wondered what colour they were. He was about to lean in closer when he felt a very subtle, but powerful energy startled him.

She opened her eyes and met his blue ones suddenly. Trunks had his answer: her eyes were black, deep and surely beautiful, just like her envisioned.


End file.
